Miracle in December : Marriage
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Selalu banyak mempertanyakan, menunggu apalagi kalau kuliah sudah lulus, pekerjaan sudah mapan, usia sudah cukup, ah menikah tak semudah itu, begitulah dalam benak Sehun. Tak akan mudah memberi pemahaman bahwa menikah itu perkara'Soulmate' yang tiap orang berbeda takdir dan jalannya. Kaihun, Hanhun, Chenbaek, Chansoo with Lulay and Suho


Title : Miracle in December : Marriege

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Chansoo, Chenbaek. Lulay With Suho

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Summary :

Selalu banyak mempertanyakan, menunggu apalagi kalau kuliah sudah lulus, pekerjaan sudah mapan, usia sudah cukup, ah menikah tak semudah itu, begitulah dalam benak Sehun.

Tak akan mudah memberi pemahaman bahwa menikah itu perkara'Soulmate' yang tiap orang berbeda takdir dan jalannya.

.

.

Pilihlah bacaan dengan layak

Dan reviewlah dengan kalimat bijak

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**.**

..

Introduce:

Sehun : 26 thn

Baekhyun : 24 thn

Kyungsoo: 22 thn

Jongin : 28 thn

Luhan : 28 thn.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tak pernah meributkan hal ini. Tapi Joonmyeon-Ibunya berkata Baekhyun adik pertamanya harus membayar 'Pelangkah' karena mendahului Sehun dalam hal pernikahan. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih belum sreg memilih seseorang sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Bukannya pemilih atau kurang pergaulan. Teman-temannya banyak, bahkan beberapa diantaranya dekat sebagai sahabat. Masalahnya adalah Sehun belum pas dengan siapapun.

"Jangan selalu memikirkan masa lalu." Ujar Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendapat bocoran dari Baekhyun, adik pertamanya. Bahwa Sehun selalu membandingkan lelaki yang mendekatinya dengan mantannya dulu-Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tak gunanya mendebat orangtua. Maka ketika Baekhyun sudah cukup waktu untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya, Joonmyeonlah yang paling ribut mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang keberadaan Sehun yang masih melajang.

"Ibu keberatan kalau adikmu menikah lebih dulu, seharusnnya kau duluan yang menikah." Sergahnya.

Mungkin seperti kebanyakan orangtua lainnya, Joonmyeon berpikir bahwa urusan menikah itu layaknya antrian berobat ke dokter. Siapa yang daftar lebih dulu dialah yang berhak menerima pengobatan. Siapa yang lahir lebih dulu, ialah yang paling awalan menikah. Tak akan mudah memberi pemahaman bahwa menikah itu perkara'Soulmate' yang tiap orang berbeda takdir dan jalannya.

Selalu banyak mempertanyakan, menunggu apalagi kalau kuliah sudah lulus, pekerjaan sudah mapan, usia sudah cukup, ah menikah tak semudah itu, begitulah dalam benak Sehun.

.

.

.

Kemudian Baekhyunlah yang memberi pemahaman pada Joonmyeon, bahwa Sehun tak apa jika dilangkahi dalam menikah. Sehun rasa bukan Baekhyun yang kebelet menikah sehingga ia turut membujuk Joonmyeon. Tapi justru Joonmyeon harus menyadari rahasia 'Soulmate' puteranya tidak harus berurutan.

Sementara Joonmyeon seperti dihadapkan dalam pilihan berat untuk meng-iyakan permohonan Baekhyun. Karena tak seharusnya Baekhyun melangkahi Sehun.

"Kau ini tidak tahu rasanya menjadi orangtua. Jadi Ibu, kau harusnya tahu bagaimana perasaan ibu saat ini." Bisik Joonmyeon lirih.

Sehun kembali bungkam. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tatapannya berpindah-pindah dari Joonmyeon pada Sehun, begitu sebaliknya.

Akhirnya Sehun berkata serius," Jika ibu tak rela Baekhyun menikah lebih dulu, maka ibu harus rela melihat putera manapun tidak akan segera menikah sebelum aku menikah terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana jika Tuhan tidak mempertemukanku dengan 'Soulmate'ku sendiri? Semua putera ibu tidak akan ada yang menikah."

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun. Seakan terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilontarkannya. Kemudian dengan helaan nafas berat, Joonmyeon mengajukan syarat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus membayar pelangkah pada kakakmu.!" Tegas Joonmyeon pada Baekhyun.

Sehun bingung. Pelangkah?

"Pelangkah itu harus ada untuk menolak bala. Jika kakakmu dilangkahi adiknya dalam pernikahan, maka sang adik harus membayar pelangkah sesuai permintaan kakaknya." Urai Joonmyeon menjelaskan.

"Kalau aku tak meminta pelangkah apapun pada Baekhyun, bagaimana?" Tolak Sehun tak mau membebani.

"Sebagai kakak yang baik, kau tetap harus menyebutkan permintaanmu. Hanya saja sesuai kemampuan adikmu."

Benar-benar menggelikan menurut pikiran Sehun. Mestinya kalau sang kakak dilangkahi tak masalah, tak perlu pelangkah segala macam kan? Dan bukankah justru baik dan merupakan suatu ukuran ketulusan jika Sehun membebaskan Baekhyun dari pelangkah apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa kesulitan menentukan pelangkahnya. Sebab Joonmyeon berpesan tak boleh terlalu mudah dan murah. Tapi juga jangan sampai memberatkan Baekhyun. Betapa fanatiknya seorang Joonmyeon.

Semula Sehun hanya minta di traktir makan malam di hotel berbintang, Joonmyeon bilang itu terlalu mudah. Sehun menggantinya dengan membelikan produk keluaran Gucci limited edition yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat di incarnya. Joonmyeon tak setuju juga. Akhirnya Joonmyeon menyetujui ketika Sehun meminta akomodasi berlibur ke Pulau Jeju selama satu minggu penuh berikut dengan fasilitasnya.

Baekhyun sendiri senang Joonmyeon mengabulkan syarat pelangkah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun merasa khawatir dengan Baekhyun, dia banyak mengeluarkan biaya untuk persiapan pernikahannya. Sehun seolah menjadi kakak yang tega memeras keuangan sang adiknya.

"Yang utama ibu bahagia, hyung. Ibu tak sedih melihat Baekhyun menikah mendahului Sehun hyung." Ungkap Baekhyun bijak.

Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk. Semoga Joonmyeon benar-benar bahagia dan keluarga selamat dari bala yang dicemaskan setiap waktu.

.

Pernikahan Baekhyun berjalan lancar. Joonmyeon nampak bahagia terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Sehun pun turut bahagia menyaksikan adiknya memulai hidup yang baru. Dengan pendamping yang saat ini menjabat sebagai hakim termuda di Seoul-Kim Jongdae.

"Sehun hyung.." Sahut Jongdae mendekati Sehun yang menyendiri di luar Ballroom. Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya "Terima kasih Sehun hyung."

Sehun mengerti maksud rasa terima kasihnya sang adik ipar. Jongdae benar-benar merasa banyak hutang budi pada kakak iparnya karena telah melangkahi dalam pernikahan. Sehun memakluminya, ia menjabat tangan Jongdae erat.

"Kumohon jagalah Baekhyun untukku!" pinta Sehun lirih. Berat rasanya melepas adiknya yang kini telah berumah tangga.

Jongdae paham, tanpa diminta pun Jongdae akan menjaga Baekhyun. Kekasih yang dicintainya, kekasih yang statusnya telah berubah menjadi pendamping hidupnya, baik suka maupun duka. Lantas Jongdae menjawab dengan mantap "Sudah pasti!"

.

.

.

Pulau Jeju

Hamparan rumput dan bunga, tebing-tebing, gunung, air terjun, serta pantai yang indah adalah hal-hal yang bisa dinikmati di pulau Jeju. Ya, ini adalah pelangkah dari Sehun untuk Baekhyun. Sehun sebenarnya menolak, seminggu di Pulau Jeju, sendirian.. apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sementara Pasangan baru itu tengah berbulan madu ke Jerman.

Dengan berbagai keunikan dan segudang keindahan yang dimilikinya, Sehun berencana menuliskan tempat wisata yang akan dikunjunginya nanti. Urutan pertama ialah Gunung Hala. Gunung ini terlihat indah karena tertutup putihnya salju. Puncak gunung yang disaput kabut tipis menghadirkan nuansa romantic. Kebanyakan wisata ini dijadikan destinasi popoler bagi khalayak yang menikmati masa berbulan madu.

"Hei.. " Panggilnya.

Sapaan seseorang membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya menghampiri Sehun dengan tangan yang menggengam suatu barang.

"Milikmu." Sahutnya.

Sehun mengerti, pria itu hendak mengembalikan barangnya yang terjatuh. Berawal hanya berkenalan, selanjutnya merembet ke percakapan lebih jauh. Namanya 'Kim Jongin'. Ternyata dialah pemilik resort dimana Sehun menginap. Sosok yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Sehun.

.

Di pagi hari, Sehun dikagetkan dengan Jongin yang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Mentang-mentang resort pribadi, seenaknya memasuki kamar Sehun. Jongin dengan senyum anehnya menyeret Sehun secara paksa menuju pantai. Pantai yang mempertemukannya kembali dengan kepingan hatinya-Luhan.

"Sehun~ah… lama tak berjumpa." Sahut Luhan.

Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Bisa Sehun lihat dibelakang tubuhnya tersembunyi seseorang. Luhan dengan bangganya memperkenalkan Yixing sebagai tunangannya.

Tungkai kaki Sehun melemas, susah rasanya berdiri tegak. Buku jarinya memutih, dadanya berdegup tak karuan, Sehun ingin sekali ditelan bumi saat ini juga. Bagaimana Tuhan dengan teganya mendatangkan Luhan dalam kondisi hatinya yang hancur berantakan? Luka lamanya kembali terbuka. Belum cukupkah segores luka yang Luhan torehkan? Lantas sekarang ia tuai juga garam?

Luhan adalah mantan kekasihnya yang telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar empat tahun berpacaran. Namun pihak keluarga Luhan menentangnya kemudian memaksanya meninggalkan Sehun. Jika memang Luhan mencintai Sehun, tak mampukah ia memperjuangkannya? Sehun sendiri merasa cemburu membabi buta melihat interaksi Luhan dengan tunangannya yang sangat mesra. Kedatangan Luhan dan Yixing di Pulau Jeju dikarenkan melepas lelah seusai acara pertunangan mereka beberapa minggu lalu.

Bahkan Luhan memberitahukan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Jongin dibayangi penyesalan. Ia hanya berniat membawa Sehun jalan-jalan mengililingi Pulau Jeju. Tak disangkanya Sehun menangis mengurung diri di kamar. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

Selama tiga hari ini Sehun tak pernah keluar kamar. Itulah yang membuat Jongin cemas. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun yang terus-terusan bermuka masam.

Maka ketika malam itu Sehun berdiri di balkon kamarnya, Jongin menghampirinya.

"Sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai harapanmu, dan terkadang kau tak cukup cepat untuk mendapatkannya, sebaiknya relakanlah!" Gumam Jongin.

.

Sehun tersenyum lirih, tahu apa seorang Kim Jongin tentang kebahagiaannya yang terengut oleh sebuah perjodohan? Semua itu awal dari malapetaka. Luhan menerima perjodohan itu, menerima dengan lapang Yixing sebagai tunangannya. Mereka berdua terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain, itulah yang membuat Sehun terpuruk.

Terpuruk karena kenyataannya Luhan bukanlah 'Soulmate' yang Tuhan berikan.

"Karena cinta membuat orang tersenyum, Aku tersenyum tiap kali melihatmu. Apakah itu disebut cinta?" Ucap Jongin terang-tengan.

Sontak Sehun kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia berkata bahwa Jongin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat kedatangan Sehun di Resort. Pipi Sehun bersemu merah, matanya berbinar layaknya mentari terbit. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah kenapa segurat senyuman terlukis di bibir Sehun. Tak disangkanya Kim Jongin yang berlaku menyebalkan, egois dan arrogant bisa juga berkata gombal..

.

.

Esoknya Jongin dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mengelilingi Pulau Jeju. Dari sekian banyak tempat yang dikunjungi, Sehun sangatlah senang ketika Jongin membawanya ke Taman Hallim, yang merupakan taman dengan kebun raya yang luas, fasilitas rekreasi serta terdapat pula gua Hyeopjae dan gua Ssangyong.

"Meski aku menyukaimu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Kali ini Jongin berkata dengan mimic serius.

Tatapan Jongin membuat Sehun risau, merasa canggung tiap kali Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya terus-menerus. Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Stand makanan? Ku dengar makanan Jeju sangat lezat."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Pikiran Sehun melayang. Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang tersusun rapi oleh Tuhan? Sebetulnya apa yang direncanakannya? Pertama, Pelangkah yang diberikan Baekhyun. Kedua, pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Luhan di Pulau Jeju, dan Ketiga, kehadiran Jongin dalam hidupnya yang mendadak menyatakan cintanya.

"Sehun~ah…"

"Ya."

"Aku akan pergi ke California." Ucap Jongin menunduk.

"Apa karena aku menolakmu?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian Jongin bercerita. Tugas Jongin di sini telah selesai. Kedatangan Jongin ke Pulau Jeju hanya untuk memantau perkembangan resortnya. Setelah itu Jongin akan kembali mengurusi cabang perusahaannya di California.

.

Dengan berat hati Sehun merelakan kepergian Jongin yang telah menemaninya liburan di Pulau Jeju. Bagi Sehun waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Liburannya telah selesai, kini Sehun akan kembali ke Seoul. Pelajaran yang dipetiknya dari Jongin adalah mencoba melupakan dan merelakan Luhan. Sudah saatnya Sehun membuka lembaran baru, menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Sehun juga ingin membahagiakan Joonmyeon dengan pernikahan dirinya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berandai-andai jika Sehun kembali dari liburannya, anak sulungnya paling tidak membawa kabar baik, menemukan 'Soulmate'nya mungkin. Tetapi kebahagiaan Joonmyeon kembali terusik ketika putera bungsunya hendak menikah. Kini Sehun dihadapkan kembali dalam urusan pelangkah.

Joonmyeon seperti berduka cita mendengar kabar bahagia permohonan restu putera bungsunya-Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang lebih dulu? Dulu ibu sedih kau dilangkahi Baekhyun, sekarang Kyungsoo akan melangkahimu pula."

Sehun juga merasa sedih jika Joonmyeon sedih. Tapi bagaimana lagi kalau dirinya belum menemukan calon yang pas? Dirinya masih dibayangi masa lalunya-Luhan. Sehun tak ingin menikah karena suatu keharusan. Sehun hanya ingin menikah jika dirinya sudah pas dengan seseorang yang ikhlas menerima dia apa adanya.

"Jangan terlalu idealis." Protes Joonmyeon.

Dalam hati Sehun marah karena disebut terlalu idealis. Tapi Sehun hanya bungkam tak ingin menambah kekusutan pikiran Joonmyeon.

"Aku siap memberikan pelangkah seperti Baekhyun hyung dulu, Ibu." Kyungsoo tak kenal menyerah.

Sehun rasa harus tegas pada Joonmyeon, "Bu, aku baik-baik saja. aku ikhlas melihat kebahagiaan kedua dongsaengku. Aku berbesar hati bahwa pada saatnya nanti, 'Soulmate' ku pun akan sampai."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, sebutir air mata luruh dari sudut kesedihan Joonmyeon. Tak tega Sehun bersikap terlalu keras pada ibunya, maka Sehun memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Ibu harus belajar ikhlas melihat kedua putera ibu meraih kebahagiaannya dengan takdir sendiri-sendiri. Siapa tahu setelah ini Sehun ketularan menikah lantaran semua orang dirumah ini sudah menikah." Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun dengan air mata tergenang. Sambil menggengam tangan Sehun, matanya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu ultimatum.

"Kau harus membayar pelangkah pada kakakmu. Kau harus mencarikan 'Soulmate' untuk kakakmu. Itu pelangkah yang harus kau bayar."

Spontan Sehun dan Kyungsoo kaget. Sehun langsung saja protes " Itu sama saja ibu mempersulit Kyungsoo. Dan itu tak sesuai dengan ketentuan bahwa pelangkah tak boleh memberatkan. Ibu, akulah yang berhak menentukan pelangkah itu."

Joonmyeon diam, dia berdiri bergegas menuju kamarnya. Sebelum membuka kenop pintu, Joonmyeon membalikan badan "Ibu hanya ingin melihatmu segera menikah Sehun~ah. Apa salah?!"

Joonmyeon menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pikirkan permintaan ibu. Tak akan ada bala petaka hanya karena urusan pelangkah. Biar aku yang merayu ibu nanti.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk. Lalu mengatakan kalimat dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, "Tapi kalau Kyungsoo mendapatkan 'Soulmate' Sehun hyung, Kyungsoo juga ingin melihat Sehun hyung segera menikah."

"Tahu apa kau perkara 'Soulmate'? sudahlah! Jangan pikirkan ini lagi."

Dalam hati Sehun berpikir betapa gilanya urusan pelangkah pernikahan. Aneh, di tengah kehidupan modern ini mitos yang menurutnya adalah kuno justru terjadi pada hidupnya.

Pada saat Sehun gelisah memikirkan bagaimana caranya membujuk Joonmyeon agar'Meringankan' urusan pelangkah, Kyungsoo malah terlihat sumringah. Tenang dan damai menghadapinya. Sehun berpikir keras mencari alternative pelangkah yang kira-kira lebih mudah.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo membawa serta kekasihnya-Chanyeol dalam mempertemukan Sehun dengan seseorang di sebuah café. Sehun hanya mengikutinya pasrah.

Kyungsoo yang menentukan tempatnya, Sehun anak sulung ini terheran dirinya justru di atur-atur oleh adik bungsunya.

"Sebaiknya Sehun hyung berdandan lagi ke toilet. Harus mempesona ya~" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kau lupa? Kakakmu ini bukan perempuan." Sehun merengut sebal. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang ikut terkikik menertawakannya.

"Sehun hyung, Kesan pertama sangatlah penting. Mau ku jelaskan secara sisi psikologi?" Tawar Chanyeol mengusap surai brown Sehun.

Sebetulnya disini siapa kakak? Siapa adik? Sehun mendelik dengan tatapan tajam. Sebelum Chanyeol berbicara mengenai 'kepribadian seseorang bisa dilihat dari penampilan' Sehun beringsut masuk toilet merapikan penampilannya. Jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang psikolog handal di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Dia bisa memandang watak seseorang dalam sekali tatapan.

.

.

Sehun menggerutu di toilet, "Yang menikah itu Kyungsoo. Kenapa aku yang diatur-atur seribet ini?"

Dirasa sudah cukup, Sehun bergegas kembali ke meja pertemuan. Ia memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang bersenda gurau. Mereka mungkin 'Soulmate' yang telah di atur oleh Tuhan. Sehun bahkan merasa tak keberatan jika dilangkahi kembali asalkan bisa melihat adik bungsunya bahagia.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun.

"Jika Sehun hyung sulit menentukan pilihannya sendiri, biarlah orang-orang yang menyayangimu ini melakukannya." Tutur Kyungsoo lembut.

Sehun mulai curiga. Sepertinya ada bau persekongkolan disini. Sehun tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Sehun melihat mobil yang tak asing memasuki arena parkir café ini. Seorang pria keluar dari pintu kemudi. Sehun belum melihat jelas siapa sosok itu. Hanya punggungnya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun familiar dengan orang itu.

Sehun tak mampu membalas sapaan dan senyum khasnya begitu Sehun berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kabarmu, Sehun~ah…"

Entah bagaimana orang-orang yang menyayanginya dapat menghadirkan Kim Jongin ke hadapan Sehun. Lelaki yang kabarnya akan pergi ke luar negeri. Lelaki menyebalkan yang selalu membuat dirinya sebal dan berteriak marah diluar kendalinya. Lelaki yang katanya menyatakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sehun. Lelaki yang membuatnya belajar merelakan Luhan menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Rasanya Sehun jauh lebih ikhlas untuk dilangkahi adiknya jika pada akhirnya Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain dalam mempertemukan Sehun dengan 'Soulmate'nya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Miracle in December : Marriege

~~~~ Fin ~~~~~

.

.

.

RainDay:

Gantung? Sengaja! Endingnya bisa reader sendiri yang melanjutkan. (Kebanyakan Ff Rain endingnya gantung, kalo enggak pasti tragis dan menyesakkan)

Bagi Rain, FFn surganya YAOI. Rain tidak stay di fandom ini (screenplay), Rain menjelajah (Dan merusuh juga) banyak fandom (Mulai dari anime, Book, dan Flm). Ff ini selingan, awalnya Rain ingin publish Oneshoot dengan word menggila (15K+) tapi di sini (Screenplay, para authornya biasa publish 2-5k persatu chap #oneshoot paling panjang 10k) Rain ragu, reader belum biasa membaca ff Rain (dimana satu chapnya 8K # berbanding dengan fandom lain (anime) disana authornya total dalam wordnya, dan reader juga berpartisipasi membacanya meski wordnya sangat panjang). makanya Rain mulai sekarang aktif di fandom lain (Anime). Rain bakal tetep aktif juga disini (Screenplay) cuman porsi publishnya agak lama.

Rain curhat lagi ya, Kami berdua bersantai di ruang tamu dengan obrolan kecil, Rain sempet kepikiran tentang pernikahan. Diantara kami bertiga, Rain mengharapkan kakaklah yang menikah lebih dulu.

"Seharusnya kamulah yang menikah lebih dulu, kamu kan perempuan paling besar." Itulah kata-kata kakak Rain. Kemudian Rain jelasin Rain masih ingin focus pada pendidikan dan karir. Masih terlalu dini memikirkan perkara menikah. Kakak Rain bilang tak baik seorang wanita menikah di usia di atas 25 thn. Memangnya mau di cap 'perawan tua'? lagipula jika kakak menikah lebih dulu kalian gimana?

"Kalau kakak ingin menikah, ya menikah saja. Jangan mempersoalkan tentang kami. Rain masih punya tenaga yang banyak untuk bekerja, Rain juga masih sanggup membiayai hidup kita berdua."

Kakak Rain masih ngotot kalau adik-adiknya yang menikah duluan, hatinya merasa lega. Ada seseorang yang ia percayai untuk menjaga adiknya. Setelah itu kakak bisa menikah dengan tenang.

"Kakak harap adik bungsumu tak melangkahimu dalam menikah. Pamali." Kakak Rain bicara pernikahan selalu panjang lebar. Rain hanya ingin melihat hidup kakak bahagia dengan menikah (Berkeluarga). Sudah cukup kami berdua menyusahkannya, menjadi beban untuknya. Ketika Rain duduk di bangku SMP, kakak Rain mengenyam di bangku SMA sudah kerja sambilan sana-sini. Saat kelulusannya tiba, kakak bilang tak akan kuliah. Lebih baik mencari uang untuk membiayai hidup dan pendidikan kita berdua. Sampai Rain duduk di bangku kuliah pun, Rain masih belum bisa membalas kebaikan kakak.

"Ada apa? Namaku kok disebut-sebut?" Adik Rain yang tadinya baru pulang main dari rumah temannya ikut membuka suara. Kami hanya tertawa. Lebih baik sekarang menikmati waktu yang ada. Toh kelak jika kami bertiga sudah menikah, tak akan mempunyai waktu mengobrol bersama bukan?

Disini adakah yang sudah menikah? Atau ada yang berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat ( Undang Rain dong #Biar bisa numpang makan gratis. Plak! Buka aib). Kira-kira kalian ingin menikah di usia berapa? Rain kuliah belum kelar, mungkin sekitar 25thn (inginnya ngejar karir dulu #Ketuaan gak sih?)

~Sayonara Chingudeul~

~Epilog~

Sore hari setelah Jongin bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Sehun di resort.

Selain mengamati perkembangan resotnya di Pulau Jeju, Jongin juga menghadiri reunion sekolahnya dulu yang diadakan di kawasan Pantai Hyeopjae, Jeju.

Awalnya Jongin enggan menghadirinya, namun Jongin menerima panggilan di ponselnya dari sahabatnya-Chanyeol. Katanya ada suatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol lebih dulu tertawa aneh. Kemudian dia menceritakan kisah kakak dari kekasihnya yang dilangkahi dalam pernikahan. Dan itu adalah Sehun. Chanyeol khawatir jika calon ibu mertuanya memberikan 'pelangkah' yang sulit untuk Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu Chanyeol ingin melihat Sehun segera menikah.

"Jadi?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Sehun." Tawar Chanyeol.

Dan mereka pun tertawa, menyusun rencana brilliant dengan mendatangkan Luhan-Mantan kekasih Sehun dan tunangannya-Yixing bekerja sama. Semakin banyak orang berpartisipasi, semakin mudah pula rencana Jongin mendapatkan hati Sehun seutuhnya.

~End~


End file.
